1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst for improving the combustion efficiency of liquid fuels such as gasoline, light oil, petroleum, or heavy oil, and more particularly to a solid ceramic catalyst containing silica and alumina for use in liquid fuels as an additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of liquid fuels such as gasoline, petrol, light oil, petroleum, or heavy oil generally used as a fuel for vehicles or various engines are in the art. Most typical liquid fuels do not burnt completely. Since the combustion of the fuel is incomplete, the heat efficiency is low, resulting in the waste of the fuel. Furthermore, pollutant gases such as carbon monoxide (CO) or hydrocarbon (HC) contained in the incompletely combusted gases have been the cause of the environmental pollution.
In order to eliminate such problems, various catalysts for complete combustion have been proposed, but no desirable results have been obtained.